What If
by S. Ieesha
Summary: Gimana ya seandainya anak-anak Amestris ikut pertukaran pelajar ke sekolah kita? BACA AJA, GA USAH LIAT SUMMARY-NYA. Inspired by: Fanfic FMA "F Metal Alchemist" by team-creative-BPK Baca deh! Fanficnya top! Juga diinspirasi sama kelasku tercinta ?


What If

**Prologue: Flag Ceremony**

KRIIIIIING!

"Woy, upacara woy, upacara!"

"Bacot lu"

"JROOOOOT"

"Suara opo?"

"Kodok kegencet"

"Muha (ketawa setan) Muha banget (ketawa setan banget)"

Ms. Desi: "Anak-anak, ayu yuk upacara" (Sambil lewat)

"Muha banget. Muha banget" (Kesurupan)

Ms. Desi: "Cepaaaat, ayo ayo"

Semua anak berbaris di lapangan, bacot bacot. Pas mereka bacot bacot….

Ms. Esti: "Yak, anak-anak NGIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEENG (Suara mic konslet)"

All anak-anak: "Hah, mampus tuh Ngesti"

Kepsek: "Sini, Esti. Kalo kamu yang megang mic-nya, gendang telinga anak-anak pecah semua"

Ms. Esti: "Iya bu, iya bu" (Sok nurut. Padahal….)

Kepsek: "Baik, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa, yaitu, berupa karakter anime dari Amestris. (Belom slese ngemeng)"

"Amestris apaan?"

"Negri antah berantah?"

"Negri paralel?"

"In the middle of no-where tuh"

"Kayaknya di Middle-East deh! Deket Iraq" Anak sok tau

Kepsek: "Mereka akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di sekolah kite. (G4h0elzzz)  
Dan mereka akan masuk ke kelas….." JENG JENG JENG JENG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SFX) "Kelas……. Kelas……………. KELAS KELAS KELAS………………………………. (Suara makin tinggi) BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. LI. NGU. AL. TU. JUH. SA. TUUUUUUUUUUU. UEEEEEEEEEE"

Anak 7.1: "UYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miaz: "Prikitiew. Kepsek sok gaul"

Kepsek: "And lemme introduce them. EDWARD ELRIC! ROY MUSTANG! ALPHONSE ELRIC! WINRY ROCKBELL! RIZA HAWKEYE! MAES HUGHES! ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!!!!!! JEAN HAVOC! HEYMANS BREDA! VATO FALMAN! KAIN FUERY!"

Anak 7.1: "UWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anak-anak Amestris maju kedepan, memperkenalkan diri.

Ed: "…………………………………………………………………………………"

Ms. Esti: "Gak nyampe ya nak? Sini, tak betulin mic-nya" (Nurunin mic-nya serendah mungkin) "NYEHEHE" (Ketawa jahat yang abal)

Ed: "SIAPA LO PANGGIL BONTOT, SOK TINGGI BANGET SIH LOH!!! UDAH DADA DI PERUT AJA BELAGU!"

Al: "Psst, kakak! Baru masuk aja udah nyari musuh!" (Sok alim)

Anak 7.1: "Ih, gaul! Bagus bagus, gaul"

Bagus: "Yoi?? Ada yang bilang gua gaul? Hwehehe (Senyum ala Naruto)"

Anak 7.1: "…." (No comment)

Ed: "Saya Ed, dari Militer di Central, Amestris"

Roy: "Saya Roy Mustang nan ganteng. Saya seorang kolonel nan keren yang disukai banyak cewe nan cantik"

Kelas 9 cewe: "KYAAAAAAAA! KYAHO!!!!"

Kelas 9 cowo: "Udah om-om mo masuk kelas 7. Cuih"

SNAP! DUESH! Roy mengamuk, semua terpanggang untuk beberapa saat.

Kelas 9 cowo: "PELANGGARAN HAM, WOY!"

Kelas 8 cowo: "Wedeh, genosida neh!"

Riza: "Saya Riza Hawkeye. Saya TERPAKSA datang kesini karena harus menjaga kolonel"

Al: "Saya Alphonse Elric, adeknya Ed. Mo belajar dengan serius disini"

Winry: "Halo. Nama saya Winry Rockbell!" (Sok ramah) "Saya seorang mekanik automail! Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua"

Hughes: "Nama saya Hughes. Saya punya anak namanya Elicia dan istri saya Gracia. Mereka sangat cantik. ELICIA SEKARANG BERUMUR……………..(BACOT BACOT BACOT….)"

One hour later….

BRUGH! Ada yang pingsan karena panasnya terik matahari dan lamanya Hughes berbicara.

Alvin: "Om, lama banget sih! Agan-agan cape nih!"

Jun: "TAU!"

Alvin: "Ya kan?!"

Jun: "He-eh! Si Ariel udah V2 Emas! Babat tuh si A'an" (Sibuk ngomong PB)

Alvin: "……." (Muka melas ala M****thropus -- Disensor karena takut menyinggung)

Ieesha: "Kok ga ada perkenalan Homunculus yak?"

Athena: "INI!" (Nunjuk ke kepala Rifky Dandruff) "BAKTERI HOMUNCULUS GHASSANIKUS! (Alias ketombe)

Briena: (Mukanya melas karna namanya disinggung)

Armstrong: (Buka baju)

Anak-anak: "UEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADA BINTANG PINK, KAYAK BLING-BLING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Armstrong: "Saya Armstrong dari keluarga Armstrong" (Mamerin otot lengan)

Zarra: (Gelantungan di lengan berototnya Armstrong) "Enak, kayak dipohon"

Yuma: "Norak lu CEBOL!!"

Ed: "SIAPA YANG LU PANGGIL CEBOL, PALA GEDE!!"

Yuma: "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH"

Armstrong: "Keluarga saya… (bacoot omongannya)

Havoc: " Nama saya Jean Havoc, hobi merokok. Saya punya toko serba guna lho!! Saya sedang nyari pacar, kalo ada yan mau daftar boleh dong!"

Kelas 9 cewe : "boleh juga sih"

Falman : "Saya Vato Falman, gunakan saya sebagai kamus"

Fuery : " Ha…. Ha….ha…..lo… nama saya fuery. Senang bertemu dengan anda, senang berkenalan, senang melihat anda"

Breda : " Nama saya Heymans Breda, inging mendapat tips diet. Kalo ada yang punya minta ya!"

Kelas 8 : "dih… gendut sih"

Kepsek: "Hah, sudah sudah…. (Sok melerai) Yok anak Amestris masuk ke barisan 7.1 disana"

Anak-anak Amestris pun jalan dengan santainya (kecuali Riza) ke barisan. Disambut dengan meriahnya oleh anak 7.1. Terutama oleh anak-anak pecinta FMA.

Beryl: "ROY!!!!!! KEREN!!!! MANTEP!!!! Dilihat dari dekat, secara nyata, KEREN! MANTEP!!! Tapi udah tua…." NGEK NGOK (SFX)

Rhys: "Ih, banyak om-om" (Dengan innocentnya)

Jun: "Si Armstrong pake telanjang-telanjang lagi"

Rhys: (Balik badan 180 derajat) "SIAPA YANG TELANJANG?! SIAPA?!?!"

Dave: "Biasa, anak bokep…."

Kepsek: (Pidato. Blablabla)

Athena: "Kapan sih selesenya??"

Beryl: "Au nih. Paling beberapa detik lagi bel"

Arlon: "Tik tok on the clock but the bacot don't stop no. ow ow ow ow! Ow ow ow ow!" (Nyanyi)

Anak 7.1: (Ikutan nyanyi)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi untuk pelajaran di kelas.

TBC~

* * *

A/N: HAAAAAA!! Fanfic Indo FMA pertama. Nulis prologue ini bareng temen-temen, yaitu: (PERHATIAN: Ini nama samaran) Beryl sama Athena.


End file.
